When humans occupy a space station, they encounter a zero-gravity environment or “weightless” environment. Extended exposure to a zero-gravity environment can be detrimental to the health of the human occupants, such as muscle and bone degeneration. To avoid these long-term health effects, artificial gravity environments may be installed in the space station. One way to create artificial gravity is with centrifugal force, where a vessel rotates at a speed that drives a human occupant inside of the vessel toward the outer hull of the vessel. The force on the human occupant feels like a gravitational pull.
Because of the health benefits and comfort of artificial gravity, it is desirable to design improved artificial gravity environments for space habitats/vehicles.